He's a monster (haikyuu ff)
by Cactys
Summary: Hinata is abused by his father, but is helped by Kuroo and Bokuto. Then Nekoma, Fukurodani and Karasuno stay at an onsen. This isn't focused on ships, but if you squint you can see Bokuto x Kuroo, Lev x Kenma, and a few others. there are some dark parts, including rape, but they're not that detailed. Even so, viewer discretion is advised.
1. You messed up, kid

**ay bro it's Cactys. Just a short little thing i made, its really intense so if you're not into intense hurt/comforts then this isnt right for you. Anyway enjoy**

Hinata came home to find his single father on the couch, obviously drunk. He abused his son nightly, and Hinata hated it. He tried to sneak up the stairs of his house to avoid a beating.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, brat?" his father bellowed, standing eerily at the bottom of the staircase. Hinata turned to see the man staring at him with murderous intent, holding his belt in his hand threateningly. "Come down here. Now."

Hinata slinked down the mahogany staircase to his father. "Strip. To your boxers." Hinata obliged, knowing he had no choice. When he was undressed, his father whipped him with the belt, punched him, kicked him, beat him into the stairs. He slashed his son with his uncut nails, punched him some more, broke his alcohol bottle on Hinata's head, letting the alcohol seep into his wounds. After a few minutes, he decided he was done. "Now go," he told Hinata, who did as he was told, scurrying up to his room.

When he got there, Hinata threw on a big black sweatshirt and pants and stared out his window. _Sugawara's house isn't far from here,_ he thought,. He decided to climb out his window to the roof, then jump down to the grass below. He then took off running in the general direction of Sugawara's house. He slowed down soon after, easily fatigued from his beatings.

He saw a familiar silver haired boy out for a walk, and sprinted to him. Sugawara was a little startled from the small boy sprinting towards him, but relaxed when Hinata hugged him. He basically jumped on his upperclassman, holding onto him for dear life.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sugawara asked, noticing tears falling from the smaller boy's eyes.

"Don't send me back there, please, I don't want to go back there, please don't make me go, please don't let me go, Suga," he sobbed.

"Shoyo. Get back here. Now." Hinata's father said. Hinata froze, then hugged Sugawara tighter. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, staring intensely at Sugawara's sweatshirt in absolute fear.

"Hinata, you should go with your father," Sugawara said softly, looking at the trembling boy in his arms. Hinata looked up at him.

He said nothing, only looked at him in utter betrayal. He let go of his teammate, letting his arms fall.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata said dejectedly.

He approached his waiting father, head hanging low. When he reached the waiting brunette, his father smacked his back so hard that Hinata fell forward to his knees. He got up immediately, following his father home.

When he got home, his father went to the kitchen, coming back with a knife. "You messed up tonight, kid."  
Hinata said nothing, still staring at the floor. Sugawara had done nothing to help him. _I guess I'll have to ask Yachi-san to clean me up tomorrow, she's good with cuts,_ he thought.

"Bend over onto the table, bitch." Hinata did. "Take off your sweatshirt." Hinata did. "Pull down your pants." Hinata did. "And your boxers." Hinata did, after hesitating. "I can't afford a prostitute, so you'll have to do." He began to rape Hinata, sliding in and out. He held his son's waist to go deeper, making the young boy let out a soft moan, then shot his seed into him. It wasn't a moan of pleasure, though, it was a moan of pain.

"Done. Now, what should I write?"

Hinata looked at him questioningly, his eyes still full of hatred.

"You _really_ messed up today, kid. So I'm writing something on your back that can't be washed off with water," he said, as he held up the sharpened knife. "You know what? I'll write that! As many times as possible."

Holding to his word, Hinata's father proceeded to carve out the words "YOU MESSED UP" into Hinata's back, ignoring the wails of pain. Once his entire back was filled with small writing and blood, his father smiled. "That's nice. That's real nice."

"May I go?" Hinata's voice was hoarse.

"No. I'm gonna add some designs to your shoulders. That way when you realize you can't play volleyball, you can think about what you've done."

"No! Do my legs, do my front, anything but my arms or shoulders! Please! Sir!" Hinata begged, knowing he couldn't get out of getting cut entirely.

"Mm…" he contemplated for a little, before agreeing. "Fine. But you're getting twice as many on your legs now, brat."

The next day, Karasuno had Fukurodani and Nekoma come to practice and have a few practice matches. The three teams decided to stay at an onsen together for one night, while Fukurodani and Nekoma were in Miyagi. Each team won a set, then, to most's dismay, practice ended. Hinata ignored the searing pain of sweat dripping into his wounds.

That night, Hinata heard Bokuto and Kuroo practicing in the gym together, and decided to go too. He put on his white shirt and gym shorts and headed to the gym.

The air was a little chilly. It soothed Hinata's throat. When he arrived at the gym, Hinata poked his head into the doorway.

"H-hi! Can I practice with you?" he said nervously.

"Shrimpy! Yeah come on!" Bokuto was as excited as ever, while Kuroo smiled and tossed to him. Hinata quickly ran to spike it, the tricolored ball hitting his hand deliciously.

They practiced for a while together, Hinata and Bokuto taking turns spiking, until eventually the pain was too much to handle.

"Sorry, I have to stop," Hinata said.

"Why?" Bokuto called, frowning.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Kuroo seemed concerned, his captain senses kicking in.

"Yeah, I've just got a cut on my back that I need to tend to."  
"You want us to do it? I'm decent at this kind of thing, I don't know about the idiotic owl over here," he gestured to Bokuto, who was wide-eyed with his mouth open comically.

"I can't help medically, but I've got good moral support skills!" he pointed at himself with his thumbs, smiling with pride.  
"Um, only if you're up for it," Hinata said, his words coming off unintentionally threatening. This only further motivated the two captains.

"Yep, we're coming. Let's go to your club room, lead the way." Kuroo stated. Hinata did as he was told. He was used to being ordered around, even if Kuroo was only being silly.

Once they got to the club room, Hinata turned to the two captains. "Can you guys promise me something?" he said, looking down.

"Sure, what is it?" Kuroo asked.

"Ask away, hey hey hey!" Bokuto threw his hands in the air for effect.

"Please don't tell anyone you were here, or that you saw any of this. Pretend it doesn't exist, because to everyone else, it doesn't. I want to keep it that way."

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other questioningly, unsure of why they had been asked this. Despite that, they agreed.

"We won't tell a soul." Bokuto became unusually serious, bowing his head.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed to a 90 degree angle.

"Now sit, there are no benches so the floor'll have to do," Kuroo said, getting the first aid kit from a shelf. Hinata sat down with his back facing Bokuto. He took off his shirt, and Bokuto gasped. Kuroo stopped walking, gawking at the sight. "YOU MESSED UP" was written in small lettering, carved into Hinata's back.  
Bokuto's voice was serious and full of anger. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"...I can't tell you."

"Fine. Just turn around."

Hinata turned, facing Bokuto, who looked concerned and deeply saddened and angry all at the same time. "Hug me, and I'll be like a stress ball. It's all I can do." Bokuto stated. Hinata shuffled forward so his bare chest was touching Bokuto's shirt. He wrapped his arms around the captain and buried his head in his chest. Bokuto stroked his hair to try and relax him.

Kuroo situated himself behind Hinata, crossing his legs to comfortably sit up. He put the first aid kit in his lap. "This may hurt, but I need to get the dirt out of this. I'm sorry."

Hinata nodded and braced himself, unintentionally squeezing Bokuto. Kuroo had dampened a towel with hydrogen peroxide, and began gently brushing it onto Hinata's wounds. Hinata winced at the sting. He hugged Bokuto harder, to which Bokuto started softly talking to him, trying to comfort him. This continued for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry I subjected you guys to this," Hinata said, his eyes wet from the pain and the guilt.

"It's therapeutic," Kuroo said, knowing a sappy response like 'we care about you' would only make Hinata feel worse. "Plus, it's nice to have some time where Bokuto isn't yelling."

"Whaaaaa!" Bokuto did his surprised face to lighten up the mood, and was careful not to raise his voice too much and potentially hurt Hinata. _He probably has a headache,_ he thought.

"Thank you." It was a low mutter, but both captains heard it. Kuroo smiled, looking up at Bokuto. Bokuto smiled and continued to stroke Hinata's hair.

It was almost a half hour after Kuroo had successfully disinfected Hinata's back, and he started wrapping bandages around the boy's torso. "Are there any more cuts?" Kuroo asked once he was finished. There was no answer. Hinata was completely limp in Bokuto's arms, his back rising and falling gently. "Is he asleep?" Kuroo switched his tone to a whisper.

"Yeah, I think." Bokuto looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled. "He's so small."

"Yeah, ha, like a baby!"

They shared a quiet laugh before they spoke again.

"Should we check for more, though?" Bokuto said, looking back up at Kuroo.

"Yeah. Real quick. Does he have any on his chest?"

"No."

"Arms?"

"No."

"Legs?"

"Uhhh, oh yeah there are a lot here."

"Okay. Turn him over and I'll do the same thing I did to his back."

Bokuto laid Hinata on his chest on the floor. Lifting up his shorts to reveal all of his cuts. It was almost an hour before Kuroo finished. They put on his shirt and pulled his shorts back to normal. They woke him up by shaking him a little. His eyes fluttered open.

"Kuroo?"

"Yeah, we're done with your cuts, they're good now."

"Oh. Thank you."

"It's all good."  
"Oh. Bokuto's here too."

"Yeah, I'm here! Kuroo would have been so sad if I weren't here!"

"Shut it. No. I was fine." Though his voice was stern, you could hear the sarcasm. He laughed after.

"Alright, so we should go ba-ugh…" Hinata tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down again. "Ow…"

Bokuto started freaking out, but Kuroo lay a hand on his back. "You might not be able to move freely until tomorrow, when it's set in. Right now, it'll hurt. I'll carry you back."

"No, I will!" Bokuto chimed in.

"Shut up, I'm stronger than you." Kuroo retorted.

"Are not!" Bokuto pulled up his sleeve and flexed his bicep for effect.

"You'll drop him."

"I won't! I Haven't done any of the real helpful stuff since we've been here, please!"

"No. If you want to be helpful, run ahead and tell his team that he'll be there soon. They're probably worried. He got, like, seven missed calls from Daichi and the others."

"Okay!" With that, Bokuto sped off towards the onsen.

Kuroo carefully and gently got Hinata onto his front like a baby, then he stood up. He was holding the underside of Hinata's thighs, supporting him. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and buried his head in the crook of it. In only a few minutes, he fell asleep.

"Who did this to you…" Kuroo muttered to himself, looking at the sleeping middle blocker in his arms. "I'll find them. I've never seen you this… frail."

Suddenly, Hinata started to cry in his arms.

"Shrimpy, what's wrong?" Kuroo sounded flustered, a trait that didn't suit him.

"I'm really *hic* scared."

"Of what?"

"M-my dad. He *hic* did the st-stuff on my back, and it *hic* hurt, a lot…" large tears were flowing now, making the shoulder of Kuroo's sweatshirt wet.

"Shh… it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

"B-but he knows I'm here, and he *hic* told me n-not to come, but I did, and now *hic* he'll be mad and he'll b-beat me," Hinata sobbed, hugging Kuroo tighter.

"Hinata, you should stop crying. We're getting pretty close to the onsen, and you don't want your team to know you were crying."

"Yeah, that would *hic* worry them."

"It's okay, alright? You're not with him tonight, and you won't be with him tomorrow. Or ever again. Okay?  
Hinata nodded, and stared at the floor and examined how it moved away from him while Kuroo walked. The streets were wet and had puddles everywhere, the light from the lampposts mirrored in them like streaky paintings. He could see the light illuminating his drying tears.

Soon they got there, and Hinata was asleep. Again. Couldn't he stay awake for longer than five minutes?

"Oi." Kuroo entered the large room. Everyone was there. Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani were all in one room, all on futons. Kenma was playing his game while Lev and Akaashi watched. Bokuto was explaining something overdramatically to a group of people(mostly from Fukurodani), and Nishinoya and Tanaka were playing Truth or Dare. Every player's head turned.

Sugawara was the first to jump up. "Ohmygodiwassoworriedaboutyou!" he said frantically. He nearly jumped on Hinata when Kuroo turned, getting Hinata out of Suga's line of fire.

"Careful." Kuroo continued walking until he found Hinata's futon. He slowly and carefully placed the small boy onto the futon and tucked him in. "Try not to bother him."

The team only nodded.

Hinata's futon was surprisingly right next to Kuroo's, and Bokuto's was only a few away.

An hour or so later, Hinata woke up and sat up, groaning. It ached, but his back was bearable. He picked up his phone. 3 missed calls from Dad.

"Damn…" Hinata said.

Nishinoya turned. "Hey! Hinata!"  
"Noya-senpai!"  
"How're ya feelin'?"

"Decent."

"That's decent!"  
"Dude, Shimizu-san was here before you woke up, and she gave us candy!" Tanaka whisper-yelled like a child trying to hide something.

"You are truly a toddler," Daichi said.

"About as smart as one." Tsukishima smirked.

"Hey!"

Hinata's phone rang. It was his dad. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Okay."

Hinata put the call on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"You little shit, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm with friends."

"Where?"

"Not telling."

"You are going to go through hell when you get home, kid."

"Not if I never come home."

"You better get the fuck back here, right now."

"No."

"I've got your pictures of your mother. And a lighter. Tell me."

"..."

"Shoyo."

"..."

" _Tell me._ "

"...It's the onsen on Sounaku road."

"Great. I'll be there in five minutes, brat."

"No, dad don't-" the phone hung up.

"Shit. Guys, can you hide me? My dad's coming."  
"Is he really that bad?" Nishinoya said.

"You'll see."

"Go behind me." Asahi said. Hinata did.

"Anyway, what'd you guys do while I was gone?"

"You say that like we care," Tsukishima said.

"Hey!"  
"Wow. I'm shocked your small brain even picked up on my sarcasm."

"Crappyshima!"  
"Don't call me that."

"What would you call it if I killed Noya?" Tanaka butted in.

"What?" Daichi said.

"Homiecide."

Hinata and Noya(and Tanaka) burst out in overexaggerated fake laughter. Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi were laughing softly, while Tsukishima stared with a blank face. Yamaguchi laughed at him("Tsukki!").

Suddenly, a man busted through the door. "Where the fuck is Hinata?" he shouted. He was holding a bottle of beer, an amber color. The man's hair was dark like his eyes, so nobody could tell he was Hinata's father. And he used his last name.

Suddenly he grabbed Kenma by his shirt(he was extremely strong) and put a gun to his head. "Cut the crap or I'll shoot him."

Hinata immediately stood up, approaching him. "Drop him."

Kenma was dropped to the floor, here he landed on his butt with a soft thump. He was frozen in fear.

"Fucking hell. You were supposed to be goddamn home tonight."

Hinata looked at him, a dark aura around him. "Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

The father took Hinata by the front of his shirt and held him up. "You don't fucking talk to me that way, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, asshole." The room was now silent, everyone watching the scene play out, and everyone sensed the tension only grow.

Hinata was dropped, but he caught himself. "So someone fixed you up, huh." Nobody except for Bokuto and Kuroo knew what he was talking about.

"You saw."

"Yeah, you little shit. Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Take it off!" he pointed a gun at his son's head. That did it. Hinata pulled his shirt over his head quickly.

"You know what? Come with me. We're going somewhere more _private_." He eyed the rest of the room's occupants. "If any of you try to follow us, I'll shoot'cha dead." Then he took Hinata by his wrist and pulled him out of the room. The last thing you could see was Hinata look sadly at the three teams before being ushered off.

"What the fuck?" Tanaka was the first to speak. Lev was talking quietly to Kenma, trying to calm him down.

"That's his dad, huh." Kuroo was only muttering to himself, looking at the door Hinata left through. But everyone heard.

"THAT'S HIS DAD?!" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah."

"Is his dad the one who made the cuts?" Bokuto asked Kuroo.

"...yeah."

Nobody asked about the cuts.

Everyone went silent again, so all three teams heard Hinata's wails of pain from far away.

Lev started to cry. Karasuno as a whole shed some tears. They hated hearing their beloved teammate and friend being hurt like that.

"What the fuck is he _doing_ to him?" Tanaka said. Then Hinata screamed, like the pain was reaching a climax. After a few seconds of silence, save for quiet weeping, the team heard footsteps.

"Yeah. We're gonna let everyone see you all pathetic." they heard Hinata's father's voice coming down the hall to the room. Then he stopped out of sight, but right outside the door. "Lie down on your back so they can see your head." Hinata did so, and the players saw his face. His eyes were closed, but then he turned to face the teams and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. It'll be done soon." Hinata smiled again, and looked away. The teams felt so powerless. They were stuck, not being able to help Hinata. Hinata was about to be tortured and _he_ was comforting _them_. Before anyone could think, Hinata's head snapped forward. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth was squeezed even tighter. His face started to turn red as a ripping sound could be heard. Hinata breathed out and the dam broke. He cried, hard, wailing and groaning.

After a minute or so, it was silent as the father was heard unscrewing the cap of a bottle. Then Hinata screamed, and the players guessed that whatever was in the bottle was being poured onto Hinata. It was like the screaming from the end of the hallway.

Then it ended. Hinata was breathing heavily, his eyelids fluttering. The father got up and faced the doorway. "Do what you want with him. He's yours until tomorrow." Then he left without anyone saying a word. When they heard the door shut, everyone rushed to Hinata.

"Get his futon!" Akaashi said.

"Oh my god, Hinata, oh my god…" Lev was repeating. Kenma was still stunned.  
The entirety of Karasuno hoisted him onto his futon, earning some wails of pain. He was shaking. When they put him on his futon, they really examined his state. They could only see the front, but from what they could see, the father had ripped off his skin with his own hands, then poured orange juice on it.

Kuroo pushed his way through the crowd to get to the young crow. He had a small bottle of cream in his hand, and his water bottle. Sugawara was off calling an ambulance, talking frantically into the phone.

"Hinata, this may hurt a bit, I'm sorry," Kuroo said quietly, opening his water bottle. He poured the contents gently onto Hinata, who flinched, but then relaxed. "I'm cleaning it."

"Th-thanks *huff* Kuroo."

"Great, I'm going to put some cream on you, it's a bit cold."

"Okay."  
Kuroo softly rubbed the aloe cream onto Hinata's bare muscles, making gentle circles with three fingers. Hinata's breathing slowed, signaling that he had passed out.

 **I think this was just a oneshot but review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. update: no motivation

hey so im really out of motivation for this next chapter, please please review what i should write for it or maybe some plot points? idk im just really out of it :/

also sorry this isnt a new chapter ik it's kinda disappointing

for the ones who came back though thanks for stickin' around! 3


	3. Thank you

I'm really sorry to those who liked and favorited this story (thank you eternally) and I'm truly grateful that you read it, but I'll be discontinuing it. I made another Hinata-centric Hurt/Comfort one, but I'm not gonna add to this one any more. Thank you.


End file.
